


Forever’s Not Enough

by sleepy_sendhelp



Series: Herongraystairs <3 [4]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic af, F/M, Jem-centric, M/M, Multi, slight angst ?, warlock! Jem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_sendhelp/pseuds/sleepy_sendhelp
Summary: He wished he could stay in this moment for all eternity, warm and surrounded by all he needs to sustain him. Alas, the pangs of hunger reminds him that he needs actual food to sustain him.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray/Will Herondale, Jem Carstairs/Will Herondale, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Series: Herongraystairs <3 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810132
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Forever’s Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> totally stole Magnus and Clary’s backstory for this lmao

The sun rose, just as it always had during his centuries of existence. No matter where in the world he happened to be, he can always count on the sun to always rise, to always be there. Constant and unchanging. Warm rays bringing the earth and everything in it to life, coaxing every creature to wake from their slumber to start a new day — and a new one, and another one, for as many days as their life can give them. 

Jem silenced the yawn which threatened to wake his two personal suns that lay content on each of his side, hands intertwined over his stomach that let its discontent known. He wished he could stay in this moment for all eternity, or frame the scene and hang it by a chain that he’d wear for all of eternity. He’d go back and visit this moment when things get rough. He’ll be warm and surrounded by all he needs to sustain him, but alas, the pangs of hunger reminds him that he needs actual food to sustain him too.

The warlock started the delicate process of disentangling himself from his sleeping lovers without accidentally rousing them. Freedom was within reach when a head of dishevelled brown curls popped up from underneath the silk sheets accompanied by bleary gray eyes. She would have frowned at the disruption, but she was too busy burying her face at the crook of Jem’s neck and stifling a yawn. 

“Why are you up?” The warlock whispered. He sat up properly, momentarily pausing his quest to head to the kitchen. He smiled softly at the sight of Tessa struggling to stay awake, he wasn’t helping by gently running his fingers through her very tangled hair. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and carefully laid her back down, she gave up without a fight, choosing to snuggle closer to the other man sleeping soundly on the same bed. 

Jem took a moment to admire their sleeping forms, paying close attention to every detail, as the back of his mind envisions the never slow enough trickling of the sand down the hourglasses that is their mortal lives. He debates placing a loving kiss on each of their foreheads, but ultimately decides against it, knowing they’ll wake up at the slightest movement. Instead, he stands and tucks them back into bed. When he straightens up and neither of his lovers move, he releases a relieved breath and pads down to the brightly lit kitchen to get started on breakfast. 

The smell of fried rice wafts up from the warm pan and Jem takes a moment to remember the same meal from a different moment in time, in a different kitchen, a different country, and an innocent dark haired boy who didn’t know anything besides the evidence of his mother’s love in the way her kitchen comes alive and binds their family together. 

He runs a hand through his stark silver hair, feeling a dull throb in his chest at the bittersweet memories of an era long gone. He almost ruined breakfast if not for the strong arms that encircled his waist, he smiled at the warm breath that ghosted along his ear and killed the stove to turn and meet striking blue eyes. 

A soft kiss was pressed upon his mouth in lieu of a greeting. Jem didn’t mind. He pressed a hand against his lover’s bare chest, and the other gripped a sturdy shoulder. A pleasant warmth that rivalled the sun’s beaming rays took his breath away, and he pulled him closer, the need for more, more, more arising from the pit of his stomach. 

Will’s lips trailed down to Jem’s cheek and nipped along at his jaw. When Jem tilted his head to grant the other man more access to his neck, he saw Tessa eating by the island, very much enjoying the show. Jem huffed which caught Will’s attention and he turned to look at what Jem was laughing at. He raised an eyebrow at Tessa, the corner of his lips quirking up. 

“Like what you see, love?” Jem, whose chest was pressed against Will’s and had therefore felt the rumble of his chest as he addressed the other piece of their hearts, happily noted that Will’s accent was thicker in the morning, and by the way Tessa tried to hide how she shivered, she looks to be happy about it too. 

“Yes, actually. Go on, don’t let me stop you.” she waved her hand at the two men on the other side of the kitchen, smoothly propping her feet up on the island and taking her bowl of food along with her. Jem tutted in disapproval. 

“Put your feet away darling.” He came over to remove her feet himself, causing Tessa to pout and Jem to lean in with the purpose of kissing it away. Will who was not one to be left behind, took a plate and started piling food on it, afterwards coming up behind Tessa and kissing her tipped head. Satisfied that he was able to kiss her too, he sat and ate. Jem followed suit. 

The trio ate in silence, and Jem was left to get lost in his thoughts. He had never felt lighter and more fulfilled than he was right now, sitting next to the loves of his very long life. He knew what he was getting into the moment he told them the truth about who he was, he was nervous anyway — having to tell them his hair wasn’t dyed, his eyes weren’t contacts, he can do magic...

and that he was raised as a mundane but actually hailed from an old, long forgotten Nephilim family from China who destroyed a Greater Demon’s nest who was accidentally summoned centuries later and had made his clueless and scared parents watch as he poisoned Jem with his blood for revenge, which in turn transformed the young and unprotected Ke Jian Ming from a potential warrior into a confused, ostracized, and orphaned warlock who wandered alone for what felt like centuries. 

They wept for him, showered him with kisses and reassurances, and held him until the steadfast sun came to start another day. It didn’t heal him, or make him forget all the trauma and pain of his past, but they showed him that it was alright to let go of the pain and past regrets and allow himself to be genuinely happy, to appreciate his unnaturally long life and all the beauty of change that he was able to witness because of it. Their love reminded him of the good memories and all his firsts and the friends that he has — how the Silent Brothers introduced him to Magnus Bane who became his mentor and dearest friend and had pulled him along for several adventures that left his heart racing which kept him from stagnating until he met Tessa and Will. By then Magnus had found Alec Lightwood and their crazy ventures morphed into something tamer, more domestic, but left both immortals reeling nonetheless. If Jem could have it his way, he would’ve found a way to make them stay with him forever, so that they could have all the time in the world and several lifetimes filled with love and numerous moments like these. He doubted that forever would be enough for him to show them how dear they are to him, but he’d still be willing to try though. 

He was pulled back into reality by Will who sat on his lap and Tessa who hugged him from behind. 

“Don’t go straying too far away, come back to us.” Tessa murmured. Jem tugged at her arms, pressing her closer to him. 

“I won’t, I’m here.” he replies softly, heart constricting at the sight of Tessa’s face betraying concern. His thumbs came to brush along the tops of her knuckles. 

“You better be, mister. Can’t have you thinking of other unimportant things when your most prized treasures are here, no?” Will’s feigned haughty expression softened when Jem’s endeared gaze met his. Will tilted his head with a finger under his chin. 

“Stay with us love, please. Our time together is far from over.” Jem could only nod in compliance, an attempt to soothe Will’s growing distress. It seemed to do the trick. 

As the three parts of a single beating heart huddled close on the bed, the silver eyed immortal exhaled in contentment. He may not have forever with the loves of his life, but he has today, and the following days to come. The sun will bear witness to the greatest story of the purest lovers that has ever walked the earth.

**Author's Note:**

> I know turning into a warlock is impossible (esp for Shadowhunters) in canon but also... i needed it HAHAHAH also— the title was definitely inspired by a Sarah G song, only because I couldn’t think of anything else oops.


End file.
